Baboo
Baboo is the more intelligent of a dimwitted duo consisting of him and Squatt. He is tall, slim, black, and vampiric, and resembles a cross between a monkey and a bat with crippled wings. He wears a monocle over his left eye and what appears to be a pocket watch on his chest. Like Finster, he mainly works behind the lines. Though spineless and scatterbrained, he is highly creative. He serves as Rita's alchemist and potion maker, creating substances and devices for her to use. Notable creations include a time device, a punk potion, the monster Shellshock, and the Knasty Knight's sword. Baboo is rarely confident in his mistress' plans, but would never say this to her face. Like Squatt he is somewhat cowardly often going to Earth to scheme or cheer on Goldar and/or Scorpina in battle, rather than take part in a fight himself (with the exception being "Power Ranger Punks", where he helps out Terror Toad). Baboo disappeared during the Power Rangers: Zeo series, when fleeing from the Machine Empire with his masters. Baboo wasn't seen in "Countdown to Destruction", so he may have avoided Zordon's energy wave. Notes .]] *Baboo's hobbies included capturing birds and small animals in his extendable scapular (shoulder) claws. *Rita only kept Baboo around because he was an excellent scapegoat (someone to blame things on) and sycophant (someone who gives praise to others). *Baboo hated to be late, which is why he wore three watches, but he unfortunately had never learned to tell time. *In the first episode of ''Power Rangers S.P.D., an alien with the head of Baboo can be seen when Jack Landors and Z were giving clothes to the poor. *Out of all of Rita/Zedd's henchman, Baboo's appearance was the one that changed the most in Original footage as compared to the Zyuranger footage. Most notably his face, where his red lips were considerably smaller in the Zyuranger sequences in contrast to the original ones. Also, though his face was pale initially, it was changed to purple for newer sequences. In addition, while he mostly stood upright during the Zyuranger footage, the original scenes mostly had him slouching and he was also somewhat closer to Squatt in terms of size, though the Japanese scenes clearly show that he was taller than the latter. *According to the original script for the pilot version of Day of the Dumpster, Baboo's name was going to be Mongo. In addition, while his voice was still supplied by Dave Mallow, it sounded much deeper and vampiric than the more moronic voice used in the series. Before that, in the first draft of the original script, Baboo was called Japanja and a homage to the show's country of origin. *The character Wrench from the ''Dino Charge'' season is portrayed similar to Baboo and sounds similar to him. This was a conscious decision by Wrench's voice actor Estevez Gillespie. See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:In Space Category:Vampires Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Vampire Themed Monsters Category:Alchemists